


【德哈】Pretenders

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 战后，哈利失去了爱人的能力，并且魔力逐渐消失。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644337
Kudos: 21





	【德哈】Pretenders

**Author's Note:**

> Sannia生日贺文全文汇总，战后设定，私设如山。

[Part 0]  
他的眼底，倒挂着雨中的伦敦。

[Part 1]  
面包店外的雨淅淅沥沥，哈利心虚地盯着被雨水模糊的玻璃，能清晰地听见自己喉结滚动的声音。  
目光上移，哈利的视线落回沉默站在自己面前的男子。德拉科穿着黑色的风衣，尖锐的下巴隐藏在高高立起的领子里，刻板得像是中世纪的没落贵族。  
灰蓝色的瞳孔里孕育着缓慢滚动的云雨，哈利望着那许久没看过的眼瞳，一时失语。被他抓在手里的纸袋上还残存着温度，温暖着哈利从刚才开始就冰凉的手心。  
大衣的扣子被轻轻揪住，哈利猛地低头去看给自己整理衣服的手指。拇指和食指先是把他的领带整理挺括，再是把扣子一颗颗整齐扣好。  
就像以前在霍格沃兹给他整理领带和头发一样。  
哈利抿紧嘴唇，感谢的话语被对方重新迈开的脚步给堵了回去。德拉科·马尔福收回目光，直接绕过了他，走到一排面包前挑选起来，仿佛刚刚给哈利系扣子的人并不是他。  
身上的重压悄然消失，哈利不禁松了口气。他后知后觉地去看自己手里的袋子，那包羊角面包已经被自己捏得变形。看来自己必须得买下来了。  
哈利急急忙忙去前台结账，趁着德拉科还没选好面包，拿起雨伞夺路而逃。  
德拉科有些笨拙地用麻瓜钱币付完账时，看见的只有在雨水里来回摇晃的玻璃门。眼中的情愫往深渊里沉了沉，德拉科没来由感到懊恼和烦躁。他大力推开门，雨幕中早已没有哈利的身影。

“马尔福，你说你见到了哈利？”  
德拉科皱起眉头看着赫敏和罗恩接连从壁炉里走出来，炉灰撒了一地。  
“记得给我清理干净，韦斯莱。这些木制地板在麻瓜世界是最上等的了。”他剜了一眼面前的夫妻，“是的，我是见到波特了，在一家面包店。只可惜我们连句话都没说上，他就跑了。”  
“你确定你什么都没干哈利就跑了？”  
“……来了一点肢体接触。”  
“……记得下次先说正事再动手动脚。”赫敏一针见血地指出。  
罗恩有些挫败地坐到沙发上，完全无视德拉科的不满,“哈利从魔法界消失两年多了，好不容易找到一点踪迹，你又把他弄丢了。”  
赫敏听了这话狠狠瞪了罗恩一眼，红发男生立刻闭了嘴，他也意识到“弄丢”这个词对德拉科的冲击有多大。  
德拉科的眼底有风暴在酝酿，“既然见到了，自然也一定会把他抓回来，不是吗？”

哈利回家后就把自己砸进了凌乱的床铺里。他在麻瓜世界租的房子条件不算好，住了这么久还是一股子霉味，冬天还不能御寒。也是，他从魔法世界逃过来后几乎和魔法断了关系，每天像个普通麻瓜去一家书店当管理员，只有在安静的书店里他才能感到舒适。  
在被子里缩了好久，哈利又坐起来，盯着床对面那块掉皮的墙发呆。回想不久前和德拉科的会面，他努力让和德拉科在一起的回忆充满大脑，结果发现自己的心脏还是没有任何加快的征兆。  
还是那样，两年来一点没变。哈利极度失落地握紧拳。  
最后那次大战，魂片在体内碎裂之时，哈利感觉有什么也跟着碎成齑粉飘散，他根本来不及抓住。等伏地魔终于消失在这世上，哈利被冲过来的德拉科抱住之时，他才猛然意识到发生了什么。  
明明几年来的回忆都摆在那里彰显他们爱情的忠贞，可他每一次看德拉科的脸，都觉得那是一张陌生人的脸。  
爱这种情感，就这么悄然消失在哈利的世界里。  
德拉科终于弄明白其中的缘由时没有多说什么，只是每天依旧做他那独一无二的男朋友。而哈利却开始愧疚，他每次都会对德拉科的示爱做出激烈的反应，仿佛那就能补偿两人心底的空洞。  
谁知居然是德拉科先提出的分手。  
现在哈利回想起来还是感觉不可思议。他们四年级时本着青春就应该疯狂一场的勇气在一起，但在之后的两年中两人还是不肯改自己骨子里的骄傲劲儿，谈个恋爱像打仗似的，每次和好都要赫敏来当一次法官。那时候全校都在赌他俩什么时候会分手，这让韦斯莱兄弟一夜暴富。  
后来他们的世界仿佛颠倒了，生命里的大雨一直没停。立场的斥力想让他们分开，但他们还死死拉着彼此的手腕不肯放。那个时候啊，德拉科每次偷偷和哈利会面提供情报的时候，第一个动作都是紧紧抱住黑发男孩，整个脸都埋在他的颈窝里，声音又疲惫又委屈，“哈利，你就这么借我抱一会儿。”  
哈利总会拿战后的生活安慰德拉科，就算他那陈词滥调都说了好几遍，安慰效果还是出奇的好。  
总说成长能是个瞬间，短短几个月，德拉科不再是以前那个嚣张跋扈还会拿纯血高贵理论来和哈利斗嘴的男孩。哈利有时抬头看他那愈发忧郁的灰蓝色眼眸和瘦削的侧脸，都会忍不住怜惜地去吻他的下颚。  
什么时候，他那倨傲的男孩也被现实塑造成这样一副熟悉又陌生的模样了呢。  
德拉科提出分手的那天下了初雪。  
哈利第一反应是飞快说了句“对不起”，他惴惴不安地抬头看对面的男生，发现德拉科反而有些愠怒。哈利绞紧了手指，不知道说点什么。  
他只听得德拉科无奈地开口：“哈利，我提出分手只是希望你能少一些负担。你不是故意不爱我，我们都知道，但你为何还要把责任都揽到自己身上？”他伸出手捏了捏哈利发冷的脸，“接下来我们也一起面对不好吗？”  
这才是哈利无法接受的。眼前的金发男生全然褪去了以前的幼稚和不羁，他把一切都掩藏得很好，包括他自己的失落。他就像一棵挺拔的白杨站在雪里，朝哈利张开怀抱，安静地等着哈利的选择。

[Part 2]  
德拉科醒过来，揉着眉心从席梦思上坐起。他总是隔三差五梦见那个场景，他看着哈利红着眼眶幻影移形离开，从此他失去了他整整两年，杳无音讯。  
起初他只是发疯般地在魔法世界找他，心底简直比战争那会儿还绝望。直到格兰杰提出哈利可能去了麻瓜世界，他才意识到自己之前是被哈利的离开给弄得没了任何理智。  
麻瓜世界里找一个人，简直就是大海捞针，更何况德拉科还对这个他曾无比厌恶的世界一无所知。他就盲目地站在一个个地铁站出口，心中一直下着茫然的雨。  
在面包店偶遇哈利的时候，德拉科承认自己的大脑里简直飘过无数个感叹号，只有梅林知道他为何不是一把拉住哈利开口质问而是非常绅士地为对方理了理领子。  
想到这里德拉科险些抽了自己一巴掌。活该你找不回男友，嗯，前男友。  
今天伦敦还是在下雨，德拉科随意打理了一下自己就带着伞出门了。他住的高档小区附近有个很古色古香的书店，他刚搬来这里不久，还没去那里熟悉一下。  
“欢迎光临——”哈利从书架里走出来，然后脸上肌肉一僵，光速退回到书架里边。  
德拉科把雨伞往地毯上一丢，迈开长腿跑进一排排书架里，“哈利你给我站住！”  
哈利隔着一排书架跟德拉科大眼瞪小眼，憋了半天他居然脸先红了。他顿了顿，居然又跑进了一堆书里不见踪影。  
德拉科把眼睛一瞪，看了看周围乱七八糟的古书，心想这书架布局得和迷宫似的。  
他打了个响指，店门突然从里锁住了，现在书店里就剩他和哈利两个人，一个躲一个找玩得好不亦乐乎。德拉科看着哈利如同鼹鼠一般躲藏的身影，拉长了声音：“波特你要是再不出来我就把这所有的书架都丢出去！”  
哈利脚下一个踉跄，恼怒地喊道：“德拉科你敢！”  
“砰”一声，一本厚厚的精装书正中德拉科的脑袋。  
“……”  
一阵旋风在书店里升腾而起，分分钟地上所有的书都回到书架上理得整整齐齐，书架也都摆对了位子，一脸呆滞的哈利就这么暴露在德拉科眼前。  
德拉科揉着自己肿了一块的额头，忍着脾气把那本砸了自己的《英国历史》放在一边的收银台上，挤出一个扭曲的微笑：“哈利，咱们谈谈。”  
哈利抱紧怀里几本快要散架的书，有些挫败地耷拉下肩膀，“至少等我下班。”

真是糟透了。哈利·波特一边这么想一边泄愤似的用手里的抹布擦着桌子。  
书店的门外撑着好几把巨大的遮阳伞，德拉科就安静地坐在其中一把伞下的木桌边直勾勾地盯着哈利忙这忙那。那目光简直要把哈利戳出个洞，哈利缩了缩脖子，感觉如芒在背，所以他避开德拉科的视线，拎着抹布溜回店里。  
德拉科选择的位置很好，他可以从一面玻璃处看见哈利的一举一动。现在哈利似乎在修复一些很古老的书，德拉科看着他小心翼翼地把几乎脱落的书皮给剥去，接着把线都拆掉，然后开始一针一线地把散开的书页都锁在一起，最后包上硬壳书皮，压印上书名。  
雨一直淅沥沥不停，德拉科坐在书店外，就这么看着哈利修复书籍、整理书架。  
中午有一些人来这边买了几本书，又坐在其他几把伞下吃了些书店提供的点心。德拉科什么都没点，就看着哈利笑意盈盈地给几个姑娘端上蛋糕和饮料。  
哈利就在德拉科触手可及的地方为顾客点餐，但他们中间却隔着整个伦敦的滂沱大雨。德拉科不动声色地收回视线，百无聊赖地去店里取了那本砸了自己的历史书看起来，他已经无所谓看的是麻瓜世界的复杂历史了。  
哈利和另一位服务员交接班走出店门时，德拉科正绞尽脑汁理解着书上的几个完全没见过的麻瓜词汇。哈利觉得趁机溜走不太厚道，只得走上去敲敲桌面，德拉科立刻像干了错事似的关上书本，恢复了风淡云轻的神情。  
“去你家谈，哈利。”  
“啊？”哈利措手不及，他惊讶地看着德拉科的脸，犹豫着点点头。  
哈利是带着德拉科走回家的，要是以前这位大少爷早就不耐烦了，要么说雨水黏在身上不舒服，要么说脚疼走不动。哈利偷偷瞧身边的人，德拉科目光直视前方，一脸冷淡。  
但是……  
哈利又看了看死死箍住自己肩膀的手臂，在内心狠狠叹了口气。  
这都是假象。  
德拉科跟着哈利走进狭窄的门道里，皱起的眉头一直没有放松。他手指点了点，客厅里乱七八糟的食品包装袋就嗖嗖飞进了垃圾桶。如此完美的无杖魔法哈利已经见识过两次了。  
哈利咕哝了一声，把沙发上的几个靠垫放放好，然后示意德拉科可以坐下了。德拉科优雅地坐下，哈利转身去厨房沏茶。德拉科环顾四周，眉头紧锁。  
他感受不到魔法的气息。波特在麻瓜世界这么久，都是过着无魔法生活吗？  
他注意到茶几底下放着一个盒子，他抽出来打开，发现居然是哈利的那根冬青木魔杖。魔杖被放在天鹅绒布里，看上去经常被上油、打磨、擦拭，保养得很好，泛着木头特有的光亮。德拉科白皙的手指在上边点了点，就听到厨房里的动静。他连忙把盒子塞回去，但已经迟了。  
哈利抿着唇把茶杯重重一放，看上去一副要发作又憋着的模样。德拉科反而先发制人，“你的魔杖多久没用了，波特？”  
“与你无关。”哈利干巴巴地说道，并抢过那个盒子。  
德拉科拧紧眉毛，“我们说好谈谈的，波、特。”  
哈利自暴自弃地把盒子塞进沙发里，一屁股坐到德拉科对面，“哦对，是要谈谈来着！”他大叫起来，“你要谈什么？谴责我不辞而别？问我这两年都在干什么以及为何不回去吗？”  
德拉科完全不为哈利的言语所动，他慢慢说道：“还算聪明，这些问题都是我要问的。”  
哈利的肩膀蔫了吧唧的，他缩进沙发里，闷闷地开始回答问题：“我只要一发射魔咒，魔力就会失控。”  
德拉科眼皮一抬，“你要知道我都猜你变成了哑炮了。”  
“你想象不到的。”哈利的鸡窝头从一个抱枕后边探出来，“我有次差点把一整条街给炸了，从此我再也不用魔杖了。”他伸出五指在空气里虚抓着，“我丢掉的东西可不止爱情啊，德拉科。我赖以生存的魔力，也开始成为我的敌人了。”  
金发人紧绷绷地端在坐那里，“这就是你不想回去的原因吗？”  
他一抬头，发现哈利像只鸵鸟似的整个人埋进了沙发，“回去也没地方去。”哈利低声说道，“我现在这个状态，连傲罗也不能当。”  
“你的离开比什么都可怕，哈利。”  
哈利听了这话立刻去看德拉科，但后者已经看着窗外的雨沉默了，仿佛刚刚的话不是他说的。  
“德拉科……”  
德拉科突然站起走到哈利面前，他居高临下的看着面前的黑发男生，后者眨巴着他的绿色眼睛不解地仰头看着他。  
“起初，只有我还有你的韦斯莱、格兰杰等朋友在找你。但现在不一样，魔法部也在找你。”德拉科一挥手，一张羊皮纸飘进哈利的手里，“这段日子残存的食死徒们蠢蠢欲动，金斯莱想把你找回去。”他简短地说道。  
哈利沉默不语，手里的羊皮纸都被捏变形了。  
“以及——”德拉科又懒洋洋地拖长了声调，仿佛数年前的那个他又回来了。

四年级时，学校里的大树枝桠勾勒出春夏季的张扬恣意，但一切都没有哈利眼睛里的碧绿醉人。德拉科把啃完的青苹果给丢到草丛里，扬起下巴朝对面的哈利点了点，“今天又要玩什么花样，波特？”  
格兰芬多的男孩憋红了脸，但还是一步步朝德拉科坚定地走过来。德拉科的眼神懒洋洋地跟着哈利移动，但心底还是有一丝丝的紧张，担心脸上突然挨一拳。  
哈利·波特站定，突然语出惊人：“做我男朋友吧！”  
“咣”一声，那是躲在树后的一堆格兰芬多和斯莱特林吓得绊倒的声音。  
“如果你不接受，从今天起我就追你。”哈利说完就溜之大吉。  
要“被追”的德拉科立刻去“追”刚要宣布追他的哈利，“波特你给我站住！”  
树后，弗雷德和乔治相视一笑，击了个掌，“伙计，猜猜这段伟大的爱情可以持续多久？”他们一回头，发现罗恩已经蹲在地上拔草怀疑人生了。

“——除了刚刚你猜到的那些，我还有一件事要宣布。”  
哈利怔怔地抬头，看见一只漂亮的手伸到自己的眼前。  
“做我男朋友。”  
“我知道你不接受，所以从今天起我就追你。”

[Part 3]  
时钟在滴滴答答地转，傲罗办公室一片鸦雀无声。  
哈利被那么一群年轻傲罗盯着感觉浑身不自在，他不禁去掐身边德拉科的手臂，叫他快点说点什么。  
德拉科感受着腰上的钻心疼痛，心想波特真是下了狠手，但脸上还保持着万年不变的礼貌笑容，“金斯莱先生正忙，所以由我将哈利·波特先生带来。以后各位就是同事了，希望你们能友好相处。”  
哈利抬头看德拉科，什么时候这位的说话腔调能如此官方腔了？仿佛一个五十岁的魔法部老官员深谙职场，想到这里哈利翻了个白眼。  
德拉科斜了哈利一眼，仿佛已经猜到他在想什么。他又抬头扫视了一圈傲罗办公室，“看来各位都没有异议了，那我现在就带着我的男朋……”  
在哈利来得及捂住对方的嘴巴前，罗恩·韦斯莱成功打断德拉科的炫耀行为。红发傲罗分队队长在得到消息后丢下手头的工作直接跑了回来，看他那样子也不知道是要先给哈利一圈还是一个拥抱，“哈利！我是说！很高兴你能回来。”最后他这么说，有些小心翼翼地打量着哈利，“你这段日子还好吗？”  
哈利微微一笑，“我很好，让你们担心了。赫敏呢？还在忙她的职务？”  
真是越来越会撒谎了，黄金男孩。德拉科一边默不作声地揉着自己的腰，一边安静地听着哈利嘘寒问暖。见罗恩大有要说完这两年所有故事的趋势，他思忖着要怎么样才能毫无痕迹地插入他们的对话。  
在德拉科又要开口的时候，赫敏的尖叫就插了进来。女巫风风火火地冲过来，先是给哈利一个喘不过气来的拥抱，再是上上下下检查了一遍哈利有没有缺胳膊少腿，最后才松了口气。她吻了吻哈利的侧脸，询问了几句和罗恩差不多的话，才注意到黑着脸站在一边的德拉科，“哦，马尔福，你怎么和哈利在一起？”  
“当然是我把他找回来的，格兰杰。”德拉科搂住哈利的腰将他往自己身上带。  
赫敏瞪大眼睛，目光在他俩身上来回游移，“哦，梅林在上，你们——”  
“不是你想的那样，赫敏！”哈利去推德拉科。  
“就是你想的那样，格兰杰。”  
德拉科没有反对哈利这条件反射的回答，只是耸了耸肩，“好吧，其实距离我想的那样还差那么一个YES。”  
赫敏松了口气，虽然不知道为什么。“总之哈利回来是个好事，谢谢你，马尔福。”她看向哈利，语气柔和了一些，“哈利，什么时候去陋居看看吧，大家都很想你，而且我们也应该谈谈你身上发生的事。”  
哈利捏了捏赫敏的手，“当然我会的，赫敏。”  
德拉科拉着哈利就走，“今天只是带你来认识认识以后的同事，下周一才正式上班。现在起是约会时间。”  
“……德拉科，你别闹。”  
“我在追你，你忘了？”德拉科转过头来，语气轻描淡写，“我得在你没恢复前赶紧把你抢回来，免得你找回爱情的感觉就被别人勾走了。”  
哈利哭笑不得，“我什么时候给你留下这样的印象了？”他像安抚小孩子似的捏了捏德拉科的手指，“我只是觉得在我恢复前和你在一起都是对你的不公平。”  
他对上德拉科的目光，轻声说：“德拉科，你的变化比我想象中大很多，而很大一部分变化我要负责任。”  
德拉科的语气有些生硬的无奈，“我这样还不值得你依靠吗？”  
哈利一愣，又想起两年前自己在雪地里丢下德拉科离开的事情，自知理亏地闭上嘴低下头。他现在满心都是愧疚，就算找不回那种独属于爱情的愧怍，他还是明白的，无论现在自己是作为一个拥有爱情还是没有爱情的人来说，他都对德拉科做了很过分的事。  
德拉科没再继续提这件事，他朝哈利伸出手，“跟我去圣芒戈一趟，你那魔力暴走的事情还是需要专业人士帮助，我已经帮你预约好了。”  
完全没有拒绝的余地，哈利无奈地牵住德拉科的手，他们随即幻影移形了。  
检查出来的结果还真是让人心底一沉，可以说，最后一战给哈利带来的伤害是终生的。他的魔力回路被当时的暴动给强硬地撕裂开了一个弥补不上的口子，一旦使用高级魔法，魔力就会源源不断地泄露出去，一时无法收回，造成外界伤害以外，还会让他的魔力不断流逝。  
说直接一点，哈利如果开始有规律地使用高级魔咒，总有一天他会魔力尽失，变成哑炮。  
哈利接受到这个消息的时候，比德拉科平静很多。他安抚对方发白的手，仿佛自己不是那个受害者。“别难过，德……马尔福。”他皱了皱眉，不动声色地改变了称呼，“我觉得一生不用魔力也挺好的，留在麻瓜世界当个与世无争的哑炮也不是坏事不是吗？”  
骗子。德拉科的太阳穴处仿佛有发动机在轰隆轰隆响，他的血液都在疯狂涌向大脑，让他不禁难耐地握住拳头。  
“既然情况比想象中的要糟糕这么多，”德拉科发现自己的声音很机械，“你就和我一样当傲罗战术指挥好了，我会联系金斯莱解释情况的。”  
“好……不是！”哈利回过神，“和你一样？”虽然他已经猜到德拉科在魔法部工作，没想到居然是傲罗部。完全没想到，他还以为对方会去当医疗师，远离一切危险。  
真是越来越认不出来了。哈利失笑，伸出手抚了抚德拉科紧皱的眉头。德拉科僵硬地坐着没动，但一直用那双郁郁的灰蓝色眸子看着哈利，近得像是窗外的雨幕，又远得像是天边的灰色云彩。  
又想起霍格沃兹，德拉科的睫毛微微往下垂了垂。  
年少的爱情不需要额外的财富和高档的餐厅，不需要考虑家庭和婚姻，全部只需要一个“你”。那时候他会心安理得把哈利的大腿当枕头，然后在路过的布雷斯和潘西发出的呕吐声中朝他们得意洋洋地扬起下巴；而哈利则会歉意地看着一脸绝望的罗恩再一次被赫敏拉走，然后低下头用手指去抚德拉科的眉头。  
这是他们唯一能与“岁月静好”联系上的恋爱环节，其他都是“魁地奇场上由于眼里只有对方而让比赛几个小时结束不了”“走廊上打架打到闪瞎众人的眼睛”等画风，都差点被载入校史了。  
那是年少特有的浪漫。

而在现实面前，爱情总有透支的一天。

[Part 4]  
“这是什么情况，请你解释一下，德拉科· 马尔福。”  
“如你所见，住你家。”  
哈利看着倒在自己床铺里的金发人，“这也是你追人的一环？”  
“聪明如你，波特。”果然斗嘴方面，德拉科更习惯叫他波特。  
“……追人也就算了，还抢我床。”哈利嘀咕着，去柜子里拿备用的床具，“那你好好睡，我走了。”  
“上哪里去？”德拉科确定这房子里可没有客卧。  
“沙发。”哈利干巴巴地说道。然而他话音未落，就“嗖”的一声飞回到床上被德拉科一把抱住，“嘿！”哈利恼火地去顶对方，“我都怀疑你是不是喝了复方汤剂了，以前那个连吻都不敢接的德拉科·马尔福跑去哪里了？”他说完就立刻被自己说服了，“哦，难道你——快说你是谁！”  
德拉科把哈利塞进边上的被窝里，“开这种玩笑有意思吗，哈利？”他也躺进去，“我只是觉得有必要时刻盯着你，免得又做出什么傻事了。”  
哈利瘪瘪嘴，“真不知道你在说什么。”  
德拉科看上去真的很困，他的语气变得又绵又软，“你知道我再说什么。”他的被褥动了动，“当个哑炮也好？一辈子不用魔力也好？这种玩笑骗得过谁？”  
哈利没回答，德拉科转过身来，看见的是对方瘦削的背影。他伸出手，却在对方的肩膀后堪堪停住。良久，他收回手，闭上眼睛。  
等了半小时，哈利才敢动。他小心翼翼地翻过身来，在微弱的月光下看着近在咫尺的脸。德拉科安睡的脸在如水的光芒下显得温柔，眼睛下方的淡淡乌青色说明他长期没好好休息过了。哈利往他那边靠了靠，不由自主地红了眼眶。  
他的谎言在德拉科面前永远会被识破。毫无疑问，魔法可以说是他的生命，魔法带他走进了一个新的世界，让他得以摆脱原来的困苦生活；魔法让他邂逅了无数重要如生命的人和可贵的爱情，而现在，他却又一次要眼睁睁地看着它们再一次被夺走。  
哈利用被子盖在鼻尖上，把抽泣声压回去。他平复了好一会儿，终于在一刻钟后堕入梦乡。  
待哈利的呼吸变得绵长，德拉科在黑暗中睁开那双清明的眼睛。就像学校里做的那样，他熟练地又轻轻地将身边的人揽进怀里。良久，一个轻轻的吻碎在哈利的发间，他的梦里。

“你不去上班？”这是哈利在睁开眼后问的第一句话。  
德拉科表示有些伤心，“为了你我请假了。”同时他默不作声地松开了哈利腰间的手。  
哈利并没有注意到，他摸索到眼镜就下了床，到了厨房才发现冰箱空空如也，“我要去超市一趟，哦，超市你知道是什么吗？”他回过头来看从卧室里走出来的德拉科。  
德拉科理了理睡衣领子，“废话，波特。我好歹也是在麻瓜世界找了你好一段日子。”  
哈利讪讪地点头，“我要去买周末的食材了，你在家……”  
然后半个小时后，哈利盯着一双死鱼眼推着购物车，身后还跟着一个人形衣架子。人形衣架不仅到处招惹漂亮妹妹们的视线，还动不动从货架上取下一些神奇的东西。  
“芥末味的薯片，我相信你不会喜欢的，给我放回去，德拉科！”  
“那边都是电器，反正我相信你也不知道是什么。”  
直到德拉科好奇地从收银台边上拿起全是日文的小盒子，哈利抓狂了，“现在你不需要这个！”

[Part 5]  
这个周末比哈利想象中的还要漫长，他每天都在德拉科的陪同兼监视下度过，顺便接受免费的口头傲罗培训课。他可以说是天天都在眼巴巴地等周一上班的那天。但仔细一想，自己难道不是还是要和他坐在一个办公室里吗？于是他又如同一个破掉的气球似的缩在一起。  
周一，哈利搬着一些必要的办公用品去了自己的办公桌。他的桌子和德拉科就隔着一个玻璃板，所以他工作时的一举一动都能被德拉科看见。但他完全没有时间吐槽这个，因为很快任务就来了，他不得不立刻开始分析局势，制定作战计划。  
在黑魔法防御方面有天赋的他很快就安排好了他负责的部分，拿去和德拉科的计划一对，也都是一拍即合。哈利松了口气，看了看德拉科严肃认真的脸，心想要不晚饭后主动和他聊聊这段时间他的往事吧。  
罗恩很快带着几个小分队出发了，哈利目送他们离开，然后开始帮着办公室里处理文件。翻了几张，哈利发现残余食死徒很难消灭殆尽，他们两年来四处兴风作浪，搞出不少大事件，有几次魔法部为了消除所有卷入事件的麻瓜的记忆而花费了巨大的精力。  
哈利望着玻璃窗外的天空，心里沉甸甸的。  
很快他的不安就得到了证实，出去的五个小分队居然有三个已经失联，就算其中有不少缺乏经验的新手在，有罗恩他们的带领，应该不会出现这么严峻的形势。哈利抬头看着忙作一团的办公室，焦虑地十指交握。  
“是诺特他们。”有人汇报给德拉科，“傲罗分队请求支援。”  
德拉科看了看周围，正巧周末有一批傲罗被金斯莱派去别的国家了，大概是消息被泄露出去，诺特才会钻了空子。他揉揉眉心，“看来只能申请出动其他队伍了。”他说着站起和手下交代了两声，“和金斯莱说一声我再派两支队伍去。”  
“是。”  
汇报完消息后德拉科呼出一口气，一回头，发现哈利已经不见踪影。  
“波特？”德拉科的脸色立刻变得十分难看，“那个蠢货！”  
他转眼也消失在原地。

哈利幻影移形到文案上提到的街道，他抬起头，看见战场已经转移到不远处的钟楼上方。乌云中掠过的闪电照亮了那些穿着斗篷的人，映出红绿交织的魔咒。  
抽出怀里的魔杖，哈利用指腹轻轻摩挲着它光滑的表面，脸上的表情变得很坚定。只是用普通的缴械咒或者防御咒的话，魔力并不会失控，哈利已经尝试过多次，这也是他敢出现在这里的原因。  
靠近战场后，哈利躲在一栋楼的后面，对最近的食死徒发出了缴械咒。  
偷袭了好几个食死徒的哈利终于被发现了，罗恩瞬间变得很紧张，“伙计你不该来的！”他用自己的魔杖挡开一道死咒。  
“没事，死不了！”哈利自以为自己说了一句很酷的话。  
罗恩·韦斯莱欲哭无泪，“伙计你要知道，你不需要重伤什么的，你只要受个伤我就能被那只白鼬千刀万剐！”  
但哈利已经没闲情逸致听罗恩为自己能否看见明天的太阳而担忧，他已经和那些食死徒们斗得不可开交了。“哦罗恩，傲罗部的支援已经在路上了，继续撑一会儿！”哈利还游刃有余地喊了一句。  
罗恩一听这话心中稍微放松了些，但他脸上的神情被恐惧取代，“哈利！”  
一阵劲风呼啸而过，哈利只来得及回头，看见一道不可饶恕咒朝自己飞来。随即他就被狠狠撞了出去，钻心咒打在了来者身上。  
“哦哦哦，看看这是谁。”诺特笑起来，他的魔杖指着疼得在地上翻滚的德拉科，“前食死徒奋不顾生营救前救世主？”他的笑脸突然被狠戾之色扭曲，“逃脱了一切惩罚的懦夫！今天就在这里把你们俩个都收拾了！”  
德拉科委顿地伏在屋顶上，钻心咒的疼痛被感官无限放大、拉长。  
哈利的声音冷了下来，在一片危机中显得过分镇静了，“罗恩，你能帮我争取一点时间吗？把诺特他们从德拉科身边赶开就行。”  
红发傲罗赶紧命令身边的几个傲罗朝那边发射魔咒，食死徒为了躲避伤害，暂且放过了折磨德拉科。  
“罗恩，一会儿无论如何，希望你能制服我。”哈利冷冷丢下这句话都又朝诺特那边冲了过去。  
迟钝如罗恩也知道哈利想干什么，他赶紧去拉对方，但却失败了。  
哈利来到魔咒的射程之外，目光死死盯着诺特和那一帮大笑着的食死徒，嘴巴里念了几个强大的魔咒，瞬间四周都飞沙走石，哈利整个人都被旋风托了起来。  
“神锋无影！”  
魔杖尖猛地蹿出一道红色的光线，直直打在一个食死徒身上。由于速度过快，那个食死徒的笑声还来不及暂停，身子已经直挺挺掉下了楼。接下来哈利的魔杖就像分身似的，同时发出了十几道魔咒，虽然没有明确规定的方向，但大部分都打在目标身上。  
德拉科狼狈地从原地爬起来的时候，看见的是罗恩和一群傲罗对着哈利束手无策。黑发傲罗被狂风包裹，强大的魔力化作实质性的刀子，直接往外攻击一切想靠近哈利的人。  
“哈利，你清醒一点！”罗恩朝飓风的中心呼喊着。  
哈利似乎回答了什么，但都被狂风吹散了。  
德拉科的眼神跟着心一起冷了下来，他毫不犹豫在身上施加了三个最强的防御咒，然后冲进了魔力暴动的范围内。  
“德拉科！”哈利立刻感受到了，“你在干什么！快出去！”  
嚓啦，第一道防御破碎。  
“静下心来收回魔力！”德拉科吼道，“我在这里，你放心。”他铿锵有力地加了一句话。  
哈利不再回答了，他闭上眼努力去安抚疯狂往外泄露的魔力。  
德拉科还没来得及再加一道魔咒，第二道防御也应声碎裂了。在哈利的领域内，他几乎使不出魔咒。  
离哈利还有五步之遥的时候，最后一个防御咒也要失效了。哈利拼命朝他摇头，要是在这么近的范围失去了一切保护，德拉科可能会直接重伤。  
德拉科的短发都被刮乱，他的脸已经被割出一道血痕，但他还是目光坚定地朝哈利这边走了过来，还有一米的时候，他艰难地伸出手。  
保护罩悄然破碎了，德拉科紧紧把哈利抱在怀里。同时风力渐渐小了下来，哈利大喊一声，魔杖终于乖巧地不再乱放魔力了。  
哈利把魔杖一丢，连忙去查看德拉科，却摸到一连串的伤口和鲜血。他吓得连忙抱住德拉科，焦急地去唤他的名字。  
德拉科只是有些疲惫地闭上眼睛，手臂又加了点力道，仿佛在完成两年前在雪地里没有完成的那个拥抱。  
“这次终于抓住你了，哈利。”

[Part 6]  
他在雪地里冻僵，眼睁睁地看着对方幻影移形消失在飞舞的雪花里。  
德拉科猛地睁开眼，下意识想伸出手去抓梦里的男孩，却发觉自己的手臂又沉重又疼痛，最后他只是发出几声嘶嘶的抽气声，然后才意识到自己躺在圣芒戈的病房里。  
“他醒了！我去叫哈利。”是高跟鞋敲击地面的声音。  
德拉科扭过头，瞬间和罗恩·韦斯莱大眼瞪小眼。  
“你怎么在我的病房里，韦斯莱？”德拉科用有些嘶哑的声音说道，“你是要用你这张愚蠢的脸把刚醒来的我再吓晕过去吗？”  
罗恩翻了个白眼，“你就不能好好说话吗，臭白鼬！要知道还是我把你从惨案现场扛到医院里的！”  
“哈利怎么样了？”  
罗恩斜睨着病床上的德拉科，“哈利很好，毕竟控制住魔力暴走后他也只有一些皮外伤要处理，反而是你在这里昏迷了三天。”  
德拉科点点头不说话了，刚要缩回被窝里继续休息，病房门就被撞开了。赫敏跟在哈利后面走进来，哈利手里抱着一捧很漂亮的雏菊又蹦又跳地冲进来，罗恩刚要提醒他小心一点，哈利就光荣被一个小凳子绊了一下，花束划出完美抛物线，“啪”地一下砸在德拉科的脸上。  
在场全员：……  
赫敏拉了拉罗恩，两人很识趣地关上门离开了。要是估计得没错，哈利免不了挨一顿骂。  
哈利小心地把花拿走，他看着那张黑如锅底的脸，讪讪笑着把花插到一边的花瓶里，“你醒啦，马尔福。”说着他拿走德拉科头发上的一片花瓣。  
“我没看错吧，波特。”德拉科扭头去看那束花，“粉色的雏菊，嗯？”  
“是不是只有那些贵上天的玫瑰、鸢尾啥的才能入得了你的眼啊。”哈利去瞪他，“我去麻瓜花店里买来的，你知足吧。”  
“你幻影移形去的？”  
“……走着去的。”哈利意识到了什么，下意识缩了下脖子，看向德拉科。  
金发人的脸还黑着，他撑着自己坐起来，然后对着哈利开始连环无敌数落；“作战指挥官不顾自己魔力缺陷，对危险没有足够的预估判断，直接幻影移形去了案发现场作战，还再一次魔力失控，你是想尽快把自己弄成哑炮？”  
哈利垂着头像个犯了错的小孩，头顶的几根毛还不屈地翘在那里，“这次是我不对，德拉科。”他认真地承认错误，“是我害你中了不可饶恕咒，还受了这么重的伤。”  
德拉科的脸色稍微缓和了一些，他喘出一口浊气，轻声说：“你把我吓死了，蠢波特。”  
哈利挠挠脑袋，往德拉科眼前凑了凑，刚要再开口，医疗师就走了进来。哈利立马坐到一边，看着医疗师给德拉科检查身体。医生把宽大的病号服给揭开，德拉科全身上下都贴满了纱布和膏药，看着像是打满补丁的破娃娃。哈利一时没忍住，笑出了声。  
德拉科·马尔福开启眼刀攻击。  
医疗师把不少膏药都给撕掉了，那些深深的伤口只剩下了淡淡的印子。只有锁骨、肩膀那块部位的两道伤口还需要上药，其他都好得差不多了。医疗师又嘱咐了几句话，告诉德拉科他明天就可以出院后便离开了。  
又变成了独处时间，哈利感觉手足无措。他不停地偷瞄德拉科，最后站起来给他掖了掖被角，然后一阵风似的溜了出去。  
德拉科盯着关上的门没有动作。哈利因为这次的事件魔力暴走，他自然不会高兴，本来魔力回路的缺口就补不上，哈利变成哑炮是迟早的事，这次更是没有脑子地直接使用高阶魔法，怕是三分之一的魔力都流光了。然而说起来，哈利的失控居然是为了自己，德拉科知道自己也逃不开责任。  
算了，他只是搭救他的傲罗同事而已，又不是他的男友。少自作多情，德拉科·马尔福。  
如此想着，德拉科在倾斜的午后阳光下合上了双眼。

出院那天，伦敦又在下雨，这次的雨季似乎绵绵无绝期。德拉科的下颚藏进黑色的高立领里边，哈利走在他身边，两人合撑一把巨大的双人伞。不远处的建筑都氤氲在雨里，只有红色的电话亭越发鲜明。  
两人顺利通过电话亭来到了魔法部，回到傲罗办公室，德拉科立刻叫相关人员送来前几天的报告资料，埋头看了起来。哈利坐在他边上的办公桌上看着同样的资料，心里还是有些沉重。傲罗分队一共有四支遇难，还有不少目前还没恢复作战能力。值得安慰的是，这次的食死徒，除了诺特，全部被捕。  
吃过午饭后，德拉科整理了一下资料便要离开办公室。哈利看着他，“你去哪里？”  
“审问犯人。”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，“希望能从诺特那几个家伙口中套出点什么。”他看了一眼哈利，“我劝你还是别去了，波特。你不会喜欢的，审问犯人的方式永远不会是你赞同的那种。”  
哈利的眼皮跳了一下，他还是点点头答应了。  
德拉科来到了魔法部的临时监狱，今天审问完的这一批食死徒都要被丢进阿兹卡班。就算是和平年代了，阿兹卡班依旧不会消失，至少也要存在到所有的食死徒都死在里边为止。那些审问犯人的手段也没有变过，如果食死徒什么都不肯说，那就用钻心咒逼迫，再不肯说，就直接丢阿兹卡班。  
德拉科拉开座椅，从容地在食死徒的对面坐下——隔着一道铁栅栏。他看了看资料，便开口道：“告诉我诺特在哪里，还有你们食死徒的据点。”  
那人嘿嘿笑着，露出一口烂牙，但不吐一个字。  
“劝你把有用的情报说出来。”德拉科面无表情地说道，这样的犯人他看得多了去，每次凭借自己那少得可怜的耐心他都没法审问超过一个小时。  
那个食死徒的目光有些空洞、遥远，仿佛已经沉入记忆里面，“很久一段时间之前，我见过哈利·波特。”  
德拉科没说话，但目光已经变得冰冷起来。  
“大概就是黑魔头刚死没多久，我和几个同伙在一个麻瓜街区制造混乱，他单枪匹马和我们决斗。”  
德拉科的拳头慢慢握紧，要是他猜的没有错，那次就是哈利第一次魔力暴走的时候。  
“他看上去抑郁得不行，一点都不像个——救世主，是这么叫的吧？但是他心里还觉得自己应该有那个责任保护这个街区……”食死徒一字一顿地道，“真是可笑，最后他还受了不小的伤，只是我没想到最后炸了一整个街区的会是他。”说完他神经质地笑起来，“他的魔杖根本不听他的！霹雳爆炸和烈火熊熊，比我们用得还顺手——”  
他的话音未落，德拉科已经拔出魔杖，指着他的脸阴森森地开口。  
“钻心剜骨。”

[Part 7]  
不对劲，很不对劲。哈利抱着怀里的靠垫，直勾勾地盯着厨房。  
那个德拉科·马尔福，居然给他做晚饭？想到这里哈利浑身一抖，他把脑子里德拉科笑眯眯的脸给驱逐出去，感到一阵恶寒。  
厨房里油锅的“嗞嗞”声逐渐弱下去，取而代之的是锅铲与铁锅相碰的叮当声。没一会儿，德拉科和晚饭一起飘了出来，连带着诱人的香气。哈利的肚子不争气地叫起来，他去帮忙布置了一下餐桌，然后两人的无声晚餐就开始了。  
哈利无数次抬头看向德拉科，满脸写着“你不是有话对我说吗”，但又在德拉科看向他的时候露出了“不你还是别说话了”的表情。  
德拉科：……  
结果事实就是他们直到躺到床上去了，两人还是各怀心事没有坦白。哈利翻翻白眼把床头灯给关了，可能马尔福更年期提早了也说不定。他缩进被子里正要去梦里和梅林喝下午茶，就听见背后有窸窸窣窣的声音。  
“德拉……”  
哈利感觉自己被抱住了，被子裹被子，厚厚一大团，裹成饭团了。但更可怕的是，他的脖子感觉到了身后人的呼吸，一下一下喷在发根，激得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。哈利尝试着动了动，结果彻底被抱紧不能动了。“……”  
“哈利。”  
“嗯。”这难道也是追人的一环？  
德拉科又叫了一边，哈利又一头雾水地应了一声。随即他感觉到对方把额头重重地磕在了自己的肩膀上，似乎这一瞬间，一天的疲惫之态才完全显露出来。  
“你不是魔法世界的救世主了，波特。”德拉科迷迷糊糊地说着，发音都不清晰了，“别再那么圣人地为了别人受伤，都不想想你自己吗？”  
哈利在黑暗中瞪圆了眼睛，今天的德拉科·马尔福真的很不对劲！自己都听不懂他在说什么！  
“你好好解释一下……”  
“蠢货波特。”  
“……”算了，哈利·波特不和德拉科·马尔福一般见识。

哈利又做梦了。他已经不介意做梦，以前只要一做梦，他又得和伏地魔干一架。现在不是，他也有资格拥有普通的梦。  
这次他梦回霍格沃兹，又把他们的恋情回顾了一边。从堪称黑历史的告白开始，直到他们心照不宣的分手。两个节点之间有无数的场景飞速掠过，星光照耀下的观星台，月光倾泻下的黑湖，白金色和灰蓝色的交织，嘴唇和嘴唇轻轻的触碰。无数个“哈利”和“德拉科”串起这些过往，然后淡出梦境。  
哈利睁开眼翻了个身，德拉科已经不在卧室里面。哈利趿拉着拖鞋走出卧室，睡眼惺忪地看着德拉科把煎鸡蛋和培根放在餐桌上。德拉科看了他一眼，简单地说了句“坐下吃饭”便回到厨房里继续做沙拉了。  
闻着早餐的香气，哈利的肚子也被唤醒了。他坐下来大快朵颐着，再一抬头又被直勾勾盯着自己的德拉科吓了一跳。哈利拿起一边的热牛奶顺了顺食道，终于开口问出自己心中的疑惑：“有什么事就直说吧。”  
德拉科闻言先是皱了皱眉，他手里的叉子无意识地戳着盘子里的溏心煎蛋，流动的蛋黄布满了整个餐盘。“那我就直话直说了，波特。”他微微抬起下巴，“你有没有考虑过跟我离开英国？”  
这下彻底把哈利问傻了，“你说什么？”黑发傲罗嘴里的半根香肠掉回到盘子里。  
“父母把家产转让给我后就自行找了个安稳的国度休养生息去了，所以我现在可以随意支配我的金钱和人生。”他垂下眼睑，“我想带你去法国或者德国，那边应该比这里要安稳很多，顺便找专家治疗你的魔力流逝。”  
哈利放下刀叉，它们发出了清脆的撞击声。“我再考虑一下。”  
今天是周六，哈利和赫敏、罗恩已经约好去霍格莫德喝一杯。德拉科目送着哈利的身影消失在街道的拐角处，重新回到餐桌前坐下，透过有些磨损的玻璃窗看窗外淅淅沥沥的雨幕。  
他知道哈利在害怕什么。找专家治疗这种话对于谁来说都是安慰，魔力回路既然受损，恢复的可能微乎其微，更何况是直接出现了空洞。曾经的救世主、黄金男孩转眼间就要失去魔力变成哑炮，别人都接受不了，哈利作为受害者怎么会不感到绝望。  
哈利慢慢走在街道上，看见不远处有个小女孩撑着雨伞卖花。他在她面前驻足、付钱，从她的花篮里面抽出一支雪白的雏菊花。等女孩走远以后，他低下头，试着用微小的魔力让那朵花再开得灿烂一些，然而下一秒，雏菊在他的手中炸开，一片花瓣都没有留下，徒留一根发蔫的枝。  
生命中的雨季似乎永不停息。

“马尔福，我想……我还是不去当傲罗了。”

[Part 8]  
最近这一段时间，又有许多食死徒被捕获，可以说除了诺特几人还在潜逃，其他都已经没有威胁力地被关进阿兹卡班。所以就算哈利在魔法部还没工作到一个月便辞职了，没有人说什么。  
但就算辞职了，还是摆脱不掉德拉科·马尔福。  
哈利把一盘提拉米苏放到德拉科面前，眉毛有点抽搐，“我说，你已经连续十五天吃这个——”  
“准确来说，我吃了十六次。”  
“我说你就别天天来了，魔法部工作呢？我听说傲罗部最近很忙。”哈利立刻切换重点。  
德拉科低头吃甜点，“所有的事都比不上这个。”他用叉子戳了戳提拉米苏的表面。  
哈利只翻白眼，“您慢慢吃，我还有事要干。”他拎着抹布走回书店里。  
大约过了半小时，德拉科决定还是再尝试和哈利再谈一次，谈多少次都可以，他只想让哈利接受现实和他，然后去另外一个国度度过下半生。别再像以前那样单方面地抛弃和离开，孑然一身永远不会复原已经破碎的东西。  
拉开书店门的那一瞬间德拉科的脸色就变了，书店里的书架倒了两个，羊皮纸和书本散了一地，然而却根本没有哈利的身影。

“我说了，你劫持我也没用。”哈利面无表情地看着诺特收起刚刚被缴械的魔杖，“我现在魔力都在流失，魔法部都无所谓任不任用我，你还想拉着我去威胁谁？”  
诺特的眼里闪过一丝绝望，他拉下自己的兜帽，露出一张被魔咒毁掉大半的脸。“既然注定无法复活黑魔头，那至少靠你让我留名巫师史！”他眼底闪过疯狂的光芒，随即拉着哈利幻影移形了。  
最先注意到在魔法部大门口的哈利和诺特的人是赫敏·格兰杰，万事通小姐的尖叫响彻魔法部，很多人都停下脚步，惊恐地看着一脸狠戾的诺特和被魔杖戳着脸的哈利。德拉科和傲罗部赶到的时候，脸色一片铁青。  
“放下你的魔杖，食死徒！”罗恩·韦斯莱强制自己的声音平稳一些，“这里这么多傲罗指着你，你以为你杀了哈利还能逃走？”  
“我本来就没想着逃走。”食死徒发出濒死的凄厉笑声，“今天我就拉着昔日的救世主陪葬！”  
德拉科的心沉到胃里，果然猜得没错，最坏的情况发生了，诺特挟持哈利的目的只是为了杀了他，在众多魔法部官员面前杀了他，精神错乱的诺特现在只一心想着和黑魔头一样，在巫师历史上遗臭万年了。  
德拉科再向哈利看过去，对方也正好看过来，祖母绿的眸子里闪过几丝亮光，像是在安慰他。德拉科勉强朝他挤出一个笑容，微微点点头，又把目光落在诺特身上。冷汗从他的额头上划过，论念咒和魔咒发出的速度，一定是哈利先中阿瓦达索命，无论如何他都是逃不掉的，真不明白为什么哈利反而是全场最镇静的那位。  
又有数十个食死徒出现在现场，诺特还在哈利头顶上对着全场巫师放狠话，哈利的目光扫过那些人，很多人脸上更多的是惊恐和讶异，但却鲜少有要搭救他的意愿。而看见德拉科的时候，哈利的眼眶因内心翻涌起来的心绪而红了。  
这个表情，他不是第一次见。在他几年前当着德拉科的面幻影移形的时候，男生露出的就是这个表情，那是对失去重要之人的深深恐惧。  
诺特的笑声戛然而止，因为他发现自己的魔杖居然被不知名的力量给弹了出去，就像中了无声的缴械咒——哈利的无杖魔法。哈利挣脱他，抓住那根魔杖，对着他就是一道昏迷咒。由于魔力不好控制，魔杖还不是自己的，诺特不仅被简单的昏迷咒给击昏，还高高飞了起来落到人群里。  
哈利躲到雕像后面打掩护，躲避劈天盖地的索命咒。诺特的魔杖在他的手里出现了细碎的裂痕，那是不堪魔力的表现。哈利还没来得及想对策，就被狠狠地扑倒在地，“哦德拉科！我想拥抱可以等……”  
一道绿光打在他刚刚蹲着的地方。  
“……”哈利在德拉科怀里倒吸一口冷气。  
德拉科把哈利放开，两人躲到另外一个障碍物后边。整个魔法部大厅乱成一团，傲罗和食死徒发射的红绿魔咒打在一起发出声响。深知哈利在这里随时可能暴走，德拉科认为还是先带着他离开为上策。他拉着哈利往一个出口冲出去，“听着波特，无论怎样，出了魔法部先去个安全的地方。”  
说完他狠狠将哈利甩向出口，完全没意识到好几道魔咒全部打了过来。  
哈利稳住自己的身体以免碰到升腾起的绿色火焰，他把魔杖对准那道索命咒。  
“除你武器！！！”  
巨大的爆破声在大厅里回响，罗恩和赫敏等人不得不使出最强的防御咒抵挡四处飞溅的碎石。德拉科艰难地从废墟里爬出来，看见的是碎成片的魔杖和摇摇欲倒的哈利。  
“真想一秒变哑炮，嗯？”德拉科咬着牙瞪哈利，满脸的灰黑显得他很滑稽。  
哈利虚弱地靠在他身上，“你要是死了我这个哑炮就没人养了。”  
“……”德拉科以为自己听错了，他刚要再开口，就被那个落在下巴上的吻给弄傻了。德拉科刚要再确认一波这到底是不是梦，怀里的人就光荣去梦里和梅林喝下午茶了。

[Final Part]  
“哦……所以伙计你……”罗恩捂住脸，“还是要回到臭白鼬的怀抱吗？”  
“虽然我不太赞同你这个说法，罗恩，但我想试试看。”哈利从病床上坐起来换衣服。  
“啊哈，我虽然之前两年没见到你，但每天看见因为你而马尔福魂不守舍的样子就高兴得不得了。”然而说完他就后悔了，这下哈利更要死心塌地跟着德拉科去“欧洲十六国游”来治疗他的病症了！  
两人说说笑笑，赫敏走进来，“出院手续我办好了，你们两个动作快些。罗纳德·韦斯莱，你好跟我回魔法部了，今天有新案子，你别想因为私事逃掉。”  
赫敏不顾哀嚎的罗恩，走过来给哈利一个拥抱，“有新的计划了就写信给我们，毕竟我还是不放心把你直接交给一个马尔福。”她顿了顿，“就算他曾经是你的男朋友。”  
“哦，赫敏！你像我的监护人似的！”  
聪明女巫白他一眼，“哈利你就是太蠢了我才不放心把你给他！”

罗恩帮哈利把行李箱拎到门口就离开了，“总之我很高心伙计你能迈出这一步。”他用力拍拍哈利的肩膀，“虽然如果没有那只臭白鼬我会更开心。”  
哈利笑看着他幻影移形离开后，一转身就差点和德拉科撞在一起。  
“迫不及待要出发了，嗯？”对方拉长了语调，愉快地问他，一边还很绅士地接过行李箱，放在身后的车上。哈利看着德拉科有些忙碌的背影，突然微笑起来。  
确实在现实面前，爱情总有透支的一天。但哈利相信若是和面前的人一起，总有一天他能找回最美好的碎片。曾经的他们都是伪装者，伪装自己不介怀他人的离去，伪装自己不介怀魔法的消失，但一切伪装都最终要被打破，因为走向明天需要坦诚和勇气。

黑发人眨巴着眼睛，突然有些弱弱地问：“我可以吻你吗？”  
德拉科猛地一愣，“当然可以。”笑容爬上了他的嘴角。

“但是你必须在那之后让我吻回去。”

-THE END-


End file.
